


or I will never speak to you again

by Everard_Digby



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, crowley can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everard_Digby/pseuds/Everard_Digby
Summary: Crowley keeps thinking about Aziraphales 'or I will never speak to you again.'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	or I will never speak to you again

‘Or I will never speak to you again’

Crowley rolled over. Unable to settle into the sleep. 

‘Or I will never speak to you again’ Aziraphale had said. Had he been angry? Was Aziraphale given up on him? Was this the moment where Aziraphale had finally had enough? Was this failure one failure too many? Had he failed would Aziraphale have finally realised that he was too good for him? Would he walk away? Was that what he deserved?

Crowley thrashed against the blankets. Huffing has he tossed onto his other side. 

‘Or I will never speak to you again’ Aziraphale had said. Was it a punishment. Had he learned that trick from heaven. Was Aziraphale going to cast him away for failing to live up to expectations? Was this the first in a long series of tests? He had passed this one but would he fail the others?

Crowley sat up. He looked scowled at the dark empty space of his bedroom. He threw the blanket out of the way, tossed his pillows to the foot of this bed, and resettled for sleep with his head near the food of his bed. 

‘Or I will never speak to you again’ Aziraphale had said. Had he been scared. Was this little more than a statement of fact. Did Aziraphale know that when Satan rose and they both got discorporated heaven would never release him, just as hell would never release Crowley. Did he fear worse than discorporation. Did he think he’d be permanently destroyed in the hellfire that Satan would bring. Did he imagine that Crowley would be forever on this plane without him? Or did he imagine that Crowley would be permanently destroyed too. That they’d both be levelled into nothingness. Did he think he would never see him again because he could never see him again. 

Crowley threw the blankets too the floor and went grasping for his phone. He waited three rings for Aziraphale to answer. 

Crowley stretched out lazily across the couch in the back of Aziraphales bookstore.   
“Why did you decide to come for a visit in the middle of the night?”   
“Keen to get rid of me already Angel? Were you in the middle of some grand good deeds?”  
“No no my darling. I was just cataloguing some books, and it’s delightful to see you. It’s just odd timing is all.”  
Crowley hesitated while he considered his answer.   
“Couldn’t sleep.” Then he added “room was too draughty.”  
“Draughty? Surely you could fix that.”  
“Yeah, but this is more fun. Tell me abut the book you were cataloguing.”

Aziraphale immediately started speaking about the book, who wrote it, who owned it before him and how it was treated, started detailing every thing that happened in the plot starting from the very beginning.   
Crowley leaned his head back against the cushions and gave a little ‘hmmm’ and ‘oh really?’ everywhere he felt it was appropriate. 

Aziraphale carefully laid a blanket over Crowleys sleeping form. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face and placed a small kiss in it’s place.   
“Oh Crowley. You have no idea how lucky I feel every time I get to speak to you.”


End file.
